Join the Party
by Mayniac
Summary: SHILEY/MOE Oneshot! Miley was always the party girl. Pretty much the life of the party! But when she turns against her ways, will she actually meet a boy that she'll want to STAY with? Shiley Moe Oneshot! Pretty SHORT! Nothing big.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Okay, look guys, I have been going CRAZY.. I don't even know why, lol. It's like, I NEED to write oneshots! Not chapters, but oneshots. Is that weird? Yeah, it is weird, actually. Rhetorical question. Haha… But yeah. I'M OUT OF SCHOOL! **

**Lol. Yay! Hopefully now I'll have time to write more. Either that, or I won't have any time at all… So yeah. **

--

He smiled and leaned closer to me, his arm leaning against the wall's opening's sill. "Come on," He grinned, the smell of alcohol hitting my face.

I gasped before running out of the house. I made a promise. A _promise_. And right in the middle of the lawn, I broke down, falling on my knees. I didn't even bother to think of how crappy I looked or how embarrassing this was. I situated myself so that I was in a criss-cross position and sighed.

"Um, hey…"

Oh great, another drunkard. They didn't really sound like it, but it had to be true at a party like this. I knew.

Ignoring them, I hoped they'd get the point and just walk away. "Hey, girl, this is my spot."

Frowning, I finally looked up at the boy and glared. "Get the fuck away from me, please."

The guy didn't seem taken back and just sat by me, an amused expression planted his face. But, you know drunk people, they're amused by everything. Personal experience. Either that, or… they're freaked out by everything. It's really pretty interesting.

"Whoa, okay, angry chick."

I rolled my eyes, turning my head from him, just because it was the closest thing to moving away- which was something I'm too lazy to do. "Can you _please _just leave me alone?"

"Dude, you can just leave the 'please' off of everything you say. It doesn't make it any less hurtful," The boy teased.

"Look, really, why are you here?" I spat, turning to him.

He laughed, "I'm not really sure anymore… It's not like it's doing me any good."

I rolled my eyes again, "You're telling me."

Now, he was interested, "What do you mean?"

"I almost broke my promise. You know, getting drunk, getting with guys. It's all in the deal."

"The deal?"

"With my friends. I had to stop this," I snorted, running my hands through my hair before falling back on the grass, my knees bent.

The guy did the same, but laying on his head and turning his attention to me, "Tell me more, mystery girl."

I opened my mouth to speak, but stopped. What was I doing? I didn't even know who this kid was. "Who the hell are you?"

"Aw, come on, stop being grumpy."

My eyes narrowed and I snarled. "You are one BA."

He chuckled, "Okay, thanks, I guess. Well, what, you want my story?"

"I wanna leave!" I groaned, having a little fit.

He laughed, "You're one weird chick."

I sighed, also turning to him. "I know."

"You know, I thought I was the only one weird enough to lay on the grass at a stranger's house instead of going into the house and grinding with hot girls."

I suppressed a smile, "You are. And I'm the only one weird enough to lay on the grass at a stranger's house instead of going into the house and grinding with hot _boys_."

"No, now you're probably with me, too," the brown-haired guy joked.

"Are you implying something?" I fakely scoffed.

"Nah, you know girls these days. Pft, animals," He rolled his eyes before shooting me a beautiful grin.

That's when I noticed, his breath. It didn't smell like alcohol… Not even smoke. "Do you not… drink?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Not today, at least. I've been trying to quit… Being here doesn't help the cause very much."

I smiled and looked at him in admiration. "Wow. You know, you're kinda cool, too. Who are you, exactly?"

"Despite what everyone else calls me," He smirked, "I'm Shane Gray. And who is this grass-laying, alcohol addict, trying straightedge, party animal?"

"Bianca Johnson." I lied, making both of us laugh.

Bianca- who is she, you might ask? She's crazier than me. Every party, all over the state. I can't explain it- just trust me on this. She's insane. Everyone knew her- the guys were _well acquainted _with her. Girls? They were either jealous or hated her. But me? No, she's my best friend. Well, one of them.

"Who are you, _really_?" Shane smiled, propping himself up on his arm- like I did a few minutes before.

"Well, despite what I'm called-" I grinned, "Miley Stewart."

"I think I've heard of you…" He raised an eyebrow, leaning against both his arms for support and looking up at the stars, the music still blaring in our ears.

"I can't say I've never heard of you." I shrugged. It was true. Really. It was always 'Shane Gray' this, 'Shane Gray' that. Looks like I've finally met a legend.

Shane shrugged, too, and we both said at the same time, "Never knew I was famous."

We burst out laughing and I smiled at him, analyzing him. This boy- he was cute _and _hot. Perfect face, hair, everything. And he didn't smell like alcohol or smoke. That had to be an accomplishment.

"I should probably go get Bianca before she does something more than she's been aiming for…" I blurted out when Shane started leaning in. Damn, me!

The look of disappointment shadowed his face for a second before he nodded and gave me a small smile. "I should go get Jake."

"You guys are friends?" We questioned at the same time, the same expression blanking on our faces.

With that, I just nodded before walking away. It was getting kind of freaky how we were… perfect for each other.

--

Upstairs, Bianca and Jake were smirking down at the couple. "You know, babe, looks like we were finally right about a couple."

Bianca smiled up at Jake and leaned against his shoulder as they watched Miley fast-walk away, both of their faces flushed. "Well, looked like Miley's coming to get me… Bye."

Jake smiled down at his red-headed girlfriend and pecked her on the lips before shooing her out of the room. When Bianca had left, Jake grinned and let out a soft chuckle as he examined Shane's expressions- sitting on the freshly cut grass.

"I told him he'd find a girl, today."

--

**Um, okay, yeah. This story was really short and pointless hahaha! I've been in a oneshot mood… Which you probably already read. Lol. I have SO many oneshots! I'll need to put them up, lol. They're all pretty pointless, though. And I need to get working on my chapters! GAH! I have even MORE story ideas… Weird, eh? **

**One will be called: Liar or Lover?**

**It's about a Miley and Shane becoming a couple for publicity, but they hate each other. Lol I'm pretty excited for that. OH and did I mention before that my American Idol story got reported? Like a long time ago? Or well, someone is going to report it. That Skye person… I don't remember. …It's because I put up auditions. I forget all about that rule!! Ugh. But yeah, I think I did mention that a while ago.**

**Anyway, yeah. Like half this story is probably A/N lol… I should stop now. Oh, and I'M STILL SORRY! And read my next chappie of The Clique Between Us!!!**


End file.
